Flowers
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Hibari Kyouya dan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dalam kisah-kisah kecil yang terinspirasi dari bahasa bunga. Drabbles. 13 of 26 drabbles.


Sebuah tulisan singkat tentang Hibari, Tsuna, dan kumpulan kisah-kisah kecil yang bersemi di hati dua insan tersebut.

**Flowers**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Hibari x Tsuna (1827) twoshots fanfiction**

**Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Warning: OOC, timeline ancur dan lompat-lompat, 26 drabble yang settingnya kacau galau, semi canon, typo, dan satu lagi: ini alay.**

**All of 26 flower fragments presented**

_~Hadiah dari bunga-bunga yang menjadi saksi debaran mereka~_

* * *

**Aconite (Wolf's Bane)**

_**~"**__I really hate that person"~_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, namanya.

Hibari mengernyitkan dahi seraya memandangi data murid yang lembarannya tersemat di tangannya itu. Orang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu cukup terkenal di Namimori, untuk kebodohan serta kelemahan dan kegagalan-kegagalannya. Semuanya tahu itu. Dan paling tidak sang ketua komite disiplin sekolah ini juga tahu akan hal itu.

Namun ada yang aneh pada sosok yang sering dijuluki '_dame_ Tsuna' itu.

Tentang ia yang berlari kencang bak kesetanan dengan nyala api di depan kepalanya? Ya, ada hubungannya dengan itu. Jangan lupakan pula akan satu fakta bahwa ia berlari-lari hanya dengan menggunakan _boxer_.

Aneh? Iya.

Apalagi kemarin pemuda setengah telanjang itu bisa (sedikit) mengimbangi Hibari dalam pertarungan.

Kesal rasanya bila mengingat ia bisa ditandingi oleh seorang yang gagal seperti Tsuna.

"Che, _kamikorosu_."

Saking sebalnya, Hibari sampai tak sadar bahwa irama detak jantungnya jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

(entah karena apa)

* * *

**Basil **

_~Love, hatred, the best wish~_

Hibari Kyouya, kini sedang berada dalam situasi gawat!

Bukan, bukan. Bukan berarti kini ia nyaris di-_rape_ Mukuro atau apa. Sungguh, contoh situasi barusan memang yang terburuk, namun masih ada satu dilema lagi yang lebih menggalaukan hati seorang Hibari.

Galau? Tentu saja Hibari tidak ingin disebut-sebut ada dalam suasana hati macam itu. Namun apa namanya, situasi di mana ia bingung atas status perasaannya terhadap seseorang, selain galau? Mau disebut dilema? Itu malah lebih dramatis.

Sebenarnya ini tentang si Sawada Tsunayoshi, si pemuda sederhana yang di satu sisi merupakan eksistensi yang cukup eksentrik menurut Hibari. Biasanya lemah, tapi bisa tiba-tiba menjadi kuat. Kadang Hibari seolah melihat ada dua kepribadian dalam pemuda itu.

Dan karena Hibari belum mendapat kesempatan untuk terlibat dalam pertarungan terbaik melawannya, Hibari jadi agak kesal. Ditambah fakta bahwa pemuda yang Hibari nilai sebagai lawan yang 'cukup kuat' itu sehari-harinya terlihat culun nan cupu. Entah harga dirinya terbang ke mana, ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya yang _awesome_ itu 'tertarik' pada Tsuna.

Dan jangan lupakan mata cokelat besar yang berkilau indah itu. Lalu rambut cokelat acak-acakan yang helainya halus mirip bulu kucing itu. Tak luput juga tubuh mungil nan rapuh yang seolah meminta untuk dipeluk itu—

—tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan pikiran Hibari jadi melangkah ke arah yang melenceng ini?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Hibari tidak punya keinginan untuk memojokkannya, memaksanya untuk memberikan cintanya, atau membuat si kecil itu jatuh cinta padanya.

Hibari hanya ingin menggigitnya sampai mati, itu saja.

(kadang, kalimat yang merupakan _trademark_ rancu milik Hibari itu memiliki begitu banyak makna ; 3)

* * *

**Chamomile**

_~Patient~_

Butuh kesabaran luar biasa besar untuk tetap bertahan di sisi Hibari. Tsuna lah yang jelas paling tahu akan hal itu. Tak ada yang bisa memperdiksi gerakan awan, pernyataan itu ekuivalen dengan tingkah Hibari yang sama-sama susah diprediksi. Suatu hari Hibari akan menghajar Tsuna hanya karena ia terlambat datang ke sekolah dua menit. Atau memukul kepalanya dengan tonfa hanya karena seragamnya agak (sangat) berantakan. Sungguh itu sakit.

Bagaimana lagi, Hibari itu ketua komite kedisiplinan.

(Oh tapi hey—itu semua agak berlebihan, bukan?)

Namun anehnya, Tsuna tetap menerima hukumannya dan bersikap sabar-sabar saja.

Karena ia tahu bahwa nantinya Hibari pasti akan kembali menggenggam tangannya atau membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

Kita semua tahu bahwa Hibari benar-benar penderita _moodswing syndrome_ yang akut.

* * *

**Delphinium**

_~"Sorry, I was joking"~_

Suatu hari, Hibari menahan Tsuna di pojokan ruangan, menahannya untuk bergerak dengan melakukan gerakan baru yang terkenal dengan nama '_cicada blocking_', mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tsuna, menggelitik telinga sang pemuda cokelat dengan napasnya, lalu membisikkan sebuah mantra kecil yang berhasil membuat wajah Tsuna bagai terkena kutukan tujuh turunan.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna menelan ludah, memejamkan matanya erat-erat sembari menunggu tindak lanjut dari Hibari yang akan segera—

"Bercanda, bercanda."

—yang lagi-lagi menyatakan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk dicerna oleh kepala Tsuna.

Yang tadi itu... beneran bercanda, ya?

"Sedang apa kau menganga di pojokan sana? Apa yang tadi itu sebegitu mengagetkanmu hingga kau jadi kaku begitu?" sindir Hibari. Mata kelabunya menatap datar pada Tsuna.

Maka kala itu, Tsuna hanya turut duduk di samping Hibari dengan canggung. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hibari sedang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak yang melakukan yang iya-iya pada Tsuna.

* * *

**Eucalyptus**

_~Protection~_

Hibari terbiasa untuk memukul dan menghajar orang, menghukum siapa saja yang berani melawannya beserta embel-embel peraturan sekolah yang ia pegang teguh. Ia merupakan tipe 'penyerang', yang sama sekali tak ada bakat untuk melindungi. Melindungi setangkai bunga pun ia tak mampu—

—apalagi melindungi si pemuda cokelat yang akan jadi _Vongola Decimo_ itu.

Bayangkan saja, ia, seorang Hibari Kyouya yang _invicible_ dan _awesome_ itu harus menjadi seorang _cloud guardian_. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan melindungi si _herbivore_ Tsuna itu.

Sungguh, ia tak mau.

"Hibari-san, kumohon..."

Apalagi bila ia teringat akan senyuman polosnya, tatapan lembutnya, tangan hangatnya—

"—baiklah, sesukamu saja."

Kemudian tangannya menggenggam lengan Tsuna dan menariknya pergi, entah ke mana.

Kalau Tsuna adalah orang yang harus ia lindungi, mungkin ini tak akan jadi seburuk itu.

* * *

**Forget-me-not**

_~"Just... don't forget me."~_

Suatu hari, Tsuna berlari datang kepada Hibari, kemudian melompat ke dalam pelukan nya sebelum sang ketua komite kedisiplinan itu sempat memprotes Tsuna atas tindakan pelanggarannya atas aturan 'dilarang berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah'.

"Apa—"

"Hibari-san..."

Mulut Hibari bungkam seketika tatkala ia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata karamel yang berkaca, dalam balutan ekspresi sedih yang oh-sungguh-tampak-sangat-_moe_-sekali di mata Hibari.

"Ada apa?" Hibari bertanya singkat, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak membiarkan suaranya bergetar atau hidungnya mimisan.

"Jangan pernah melupakanku. Kapanpun, di manapun, bagaimanapun."

Kemudian pemuda mungil berambut cokelat itu kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Hibari. Meninggalkan sang karnivora dalam keadaan cengo. Sekali lagi, cengo pemirsa!

Demi apa. Mungkin kadang Tsuna bisa menajdi begitu _random_, tapi baru kali ini Hibari mendapatinya menggalau tentang hal _random_ tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Namun pada akhirnya Hibari menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersarang di hatinya itu, balas memeluk Tsuna sembari menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda yang memabukkan itu.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu."

* * *

**Gladiolus**

_~Love at first sight~_

Banyak orang berkata bahwa cinta itu 'dari mata turun ke hati'. Dengan kata lain, seperti itulah yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Banyak orang mengagungkan hal itu. Namun agaknya, Tsuna tak percaya dengan kasak-kusuk yang berjudul _'Love at first sight'_ itu.

Buktinya, waktu pertama kali melihat Hibari, yang ia rasakan malah takut.

Ya, takut. Bukan cinta. Salahkan ekspresi wajah dan tindak-tanduk Hibari yang sudah bagai setan penunggu Namimori itu.

Namun karena pada ujungnya Tsuna jatuh cinta juga pada Hibari, maka ia rasa legenda cinta pada pandangan pertama itu bukan masalah besar bagi kehidupannya.

* * *

**Hydrangea**

_~"Thanks to him who can understand me"~_

Banyak orang yang mengaku bahwa mereka tak mengerti pola pikir Hibari. Ada yang bilang kalau Hibari itu makhluk paling sadis sedunia. Namun anehnya, ia selalu terlihat bersama seekor burung kuning mungil yang kelihatannya mudah untuk dihancurkan (yang anehnya, Hibari tak pernah melakukannya). Tidakkah sifatnya itu rumit sekali? Aneh? Saling berkontradiksi?

Apalagi sikapnya akhir-akhir ini.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Hibari benci kerumunan orang. Ia benci bergumul dengan banyak orang, melihat mereka yang berkerumun saja ia sudah benci setengah mati.

Namun anehnya, belakangan ini ia sering terlihat bersama—ehem, tanpa sengaja sering terlihat bersama golongan orang tertentu (kalian bisa menebak siapa). Dan hal itu benar-benar sangat berkontradiksi dengan sifatnya.

Tsuna hanya tertawa garing ketika (tanpa sengaja) mendengarkan gosip yang diucapkan Hana pada Kyoko, apalagi kalau bukan tentang sifat Hibari yang saling berkontradiksi itu.

'Dia pasti akan mati kalau Hibari-san sampai mendengarnya,' batin Tsuna sembari tersenyum miris.

Tsuna akui, sifat-sifat Hibari memang kadang sulit dibaca. Tapi bukan berarti Hibari tidak akan pernah bisa dimengerti. Hibari benci bergaul dengan orang lain, karena ia tak ingin menyakiti hati dan disakiti. Hibari menyukai hewan-hewan kecil karena menurutnya mereka tidak pernah menyakiti makhluk lain, dan selalu berusaha untuk tetap hidup dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Hibari mungkin adalah manusia dengan daya toleransi paling rendah sedunia, tapi juga merupakan orang yang paling keras usahanya dalam melindungi hal yang ia hargai.

Tsuna tertawa dalam hati ketika menelaah pemikirannya.

Ia bersyukur bisa memahami Hibari, walau itu hanya sedikit.

* * *

**Ice Plant**

_~"Y-you make me scared!"~_

"Ng... Hibari-san..."

Tsuna memejamkan matanya dengan erat tatkala ujung lidah Hibari menyentuh daun telinganya. Tubuhnya begidik ngeri, ingin menolak namun ia tak berani mengadu nyali dalam protesan macam itu. Bisa-bisa lidah itu berganti menjadi gigi yang menggigit habis telinganya.

"Tsunayoshi, _I'll bite you_..."

Tsuna memejamkan matanya, erat. Terlalu erat hingga Hibari merasa janggal pada pemuda mungil itu.

"...Tsunayoshi? Tsuna? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan ketika hawa panas itu melonggarkan apinya dari tubuh Tsuna, ia membuka kedua mata karamelnya perlahan. Menatap takut pada sosok Hibari sebelum kemudian mulai menangis dengan tidak elitnya.

"...kut..."

"Hm?"

"...ta...kut..."

"Eh?"

"UWAAAA! HIBARI-SAN AKAN MEMAKANKUUU!"

Kala itu, seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi menangis kencang layaknya seorang balita yang tengah kehilangan ibunya. Dan untuk sekedar catatan tambahan dari Hibari, suara tangisan itu sangat—cukuplah berisik.

Sepertinya masih butuh waktu lama—sangat lama untuk membuat Tsuna terbiasa dengan situasi macam ini, tanpa salah paham.

* * *

**Jonquil**

_~Love me, love me-not~_

Kadang Tsuna berpikir, dalam beribu keraguan dan rasa canggung yang bersemayam dalam benaknya.

Sebenarnya Hibari itu menyukainya atau tidak?

Karena kita semua tahu bahwa Hibari itu makhluk dunia yang paling sulit untuk diprediksi.

Kadang baik, kadang jahat. (oke, banyak jahatnya)

Kadang lembut, kadang kasar. (baiklah, lebih dominan kasar)

Kadang perhatian, kadang apatis. (bukan perhatian, lebih tepat disebut posesif)

Kadang seolah mencintai Tsuna, tapi kadang seperti ingin membunuh Tsuna. (baiklah, ini mulai tak wajar)

Jujur saja, seorang Tsuna pun kini turut meragukan Hibari.

"...Hibari-san, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memelukmu—"

"—karena dari tadi kau terlihat berpikir keras. Kau bisa sakit kalau memaksakan diri untuk berpikir."

"..."

Namun karena Tsuna selalu kalah oleh kelembutan (minim) yang (jarang) diberikan oleh Hibari, pada akhirnya ia selalu menghentikan permainan tebakan cinta yang ia lakukan dalam benaknya.

(Meski sebenarnya Tsuna merasa agak tersinggung atas ucapan Hibari yang mengimplikasikan bahwa otaknya itu tak mampu untuk berpikir keras.)

* * *

**Kingcup  
**~"I wanna be rich"~

Kala itu tanggal lima Mei, hari ulang tahun Hibari. Mungkin banyak orang yang tidak tahu atau lupa, namun tentu saja Tsuna ingat akan hari itu.

Dan bila bicara tentang ulang tahun maka hal wajib yang harus kita dapatkan adalah hadiah. Hadiah ulang tahun.

Sayangnya Tsuna sedang krisis ekonomi saat itu. Bahasa kerennya, _'bokek'_. Salahkan Lambo yang membuat Tsuna menghabiskan uang jajannya demi membeli banyak permen. Hal ini agak menjadi ironi baginya, mengingat harusnya di masa depan nanti ia akan menjadi salah satu bos mafia terkaya di dunia.

Ah, andai Tsuna (yang sekarang ini, bukan yang sepuluh tahun mendatang) adalah orang kaya.

Maka dari itu, kini ia ada di dalam ruangan anggota komite disiplin, dengan ekspresi canggung dan tangan hampa serta Hibari yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"...begitu? Bagiku itu bukanlah masalah." Sudah Tsuna duga ia akan berkata begit—

—eh?

Melihat wajah melongo Tsuna, Hibari hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menghela napas. Digapainya pemuda cokelat di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya sang Vongola Decimo itu terjatuh dalam pelukan Hibari.

"Keberadaanmu saja sudah menjadi hadiah yang cukup."

Tsuna tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Benar juga. Walau kau kaya sekalipun, ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kau beli dengan uang.

* * *

**Lemon**

_~Passion~_

Kadang Hibari bisa begitu bernapsu.

Ketika itu semua hanya diawali oleh sebuah senyuman lembut yang diberikan Tsuna, lalu pelukan hangat yang meringankan hatinya, hingga akhirnya Hibari menuntut lebih. Satu kali ia mengecup lembut bibir Tsuna, kemudian lama-lama ia melumat, kemudian ia bertindak lebih jauh. Memangsa, menggigit dan memburu mangsa dengan ganasnya.

Kadang Hibari begitu serakah. Begitu serakah dan egois hingga ia nyaris tak memberikan waktu pada Tsuna untuk mengambil walau sejenak napas lega. Tidak memberi kesempatan walau hanya untuk sekedar interupsi sejenak. Sedikit terlalu egois memang, tapi itulah Hibari.

Dan Tsuna tak akan pernah bisa menolak Hibari, kepanpun dan di manapun itu. Karena Hibari adalah Hibari.

Hibari yang sangat Tsuna sayangi.

* * *

**Mistletoe**

_~"Kiss me."~_

Suatu hari mereka berjalan, berdua saja. Dalam keheningan dan irama syahdu yang dibunyikan oleh langkah kaki yang berjalan senada. Hibari memang selalu menyukai keheningan, dan Tsuna selalu menikmati saat di mana mereka berjalan dalam diam sambil bergandengan tangan seperti ini, sambil mengulum senyum tipis pada bibir masing-masing.

Suatu ketika Tsuna berhenti. Kemudian mata karamel besarnya menatap intens pada sosok Hibari. Genggamannya pada tangan Hibari mengerat, dan kedua mata karamel besarnya itu menatap Hibari penuh harap. Berkaca dan tampak manis sekali.

Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu, Hibari tersenyum. Ia tahu betul arti dari gestur Tsunayoshi yang satu itu.

"_Cium aku."_

Kemudian Hibari menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Tsuna dengan cara yang lembut, bahkan terlalu lembut bagi seorang Hibari. Hanya sekejap, sekedar satu atau dua detik.

Namun kelembutan itu begitu tak terlupakan di hati mereka.

**Flowers, 1 of 2**

* * *

A/N: Nggak tahunya saya bagi ini jadi twoshots hahaha. Mau ngetik sampe Z langsung tapi ga sanggup hahahah. /plak!

Ah, dan saya belum memperkenalkan diri! DX Mohon maaf! OTL. Kurii-tan desu, author tidak wajar yang sekarang lagi kesengsem mendadak sama pair 1827. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! X3

...dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya menghancurkan kesucian dan keindahan fandom KHR Indo ini dengan fic nista saya. Sudah nista, plotless, ga jelas pula. "OTL

Tapi semoga bagi (bila ada) orang-orang yang membacanya, fanfic ini dapat membekas di hati kalian. Menyebarkan rona warna dan harum bunga pada setiap insan~ (jijik ah. Ga usah sok puitis)

Oke, saya undur diri dulu. Ciao!

**In the neverending circumstates, I still looking for you**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
